The Loneliness Algorithm
by SelsieCain
Summary: Raj is fed up of Howard and Leonard leaving for their girlfriends and decides to do something to stop his loneliness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Big Bang Theory. I just play with them.

Pairings: Howard/Bernadette Leonard/Priya Raj/Stuart

Rating: T

* * *

><p><span>The Loneliness Algorithm <span>

The Guys were sitting around the table eating, Sheldon naturally had his barbecue bacon cheeseburger; barbecue, bacon and cheese on the side. It was Tuesday after all, ever since October 2007 they had been eating at the Cheesecake factory and Sheldon had finally come to trust the employees, namely Penny, not to touch his food.

They were more than a party of 4 today. Howard had brought Bernadette as it had been her day off, Leonard had brought Priya and Sheldon had been persuaded to allow Amy to come along. Due to the inordinate number of girls Raj was silent the whole evening, Howard refusing point blank to translate for him. At least tomorrow was Halo night and it would be just him, Howard, Leonard and Sheldon. He would just have to think of that to get him through the evening.

Raj was sitting at his desk trying to look like he was working whilst playing angry birds on his iphone. Raj remembers when he first showed off his iphone, "you'll be sorry when Sony brings out their version," Sheldon had scoffed. Leonard arrived in his office unannounced as raj came out of his flashback.

"You're coming tonight 8 o'clock remember?" Leonard asked Raj. As if he could forget.

"Don't worry I know Sheldon's schedule," Raj assured Leonard.

"Good. See you then... Oh I'm bringing Priya so if you could give her a lift I would appreciate it."

"No problem." Raj would be in for a long night.

It was 4 o'clock when Raj left; he had skipped Lunch so stopped off for a snack on the way home.

"What can I get you?" Penny asked as soon as he sat down, bringing over a grasshopper so he could reply.

Raj took a long sip of his drink, "Chocolate cheesecake please."

A minute later Penny silently brought the cheesecake to Raj leaving him to his thoughts. Raj picked at his cheesecake for a bit sighing occasionally to himself. He needed to pick up a four pack on the way home to pick up Priya. Priya. When had she made things so difficult for him? When Leonard was with Penny things were fine she would spend the evening with Bernadette even Amy didn't impede on their schedule, so what was different with his sister? Why did she feel the need to come? He was starting to sound like Sheldon with his issues with company.

Before he knew it it was time for Raj to go and collect Priya and head of for Halo, unfortunately there was no time to get the beer, and Sheldon hated lateness. He would just have to suffer in silence.

When he and Priya arrived Sheldon had everything set up. "Priya you can come with me," Leonard announced, "Sheldon is with Howard, Raj you can swap in later."

At that Raj felt his stomach go hollow and he started feel emotions he'd left behind long ago. That feeling of being a third or in this case fifth wheel. Well he would not stand for it.

"No thank you Leonard I have some errands to run anyway. Have fun," and with that he left before the flood gates opened.

Once the building was out of sight Raj fell to floor and let the tears come. It wasn't the first time he'd felt like this but it was worse than any time before. He thought these were his friends Bros before hoes wasn't that the way, not anymore it seemed? Leonard he could believe would do this, Sheldon he knew could be fairly ambivalent so long as there were enough to play but Howard, his best friend or maybe not anymore. Surely Howard would stand up for him? Ever since he and Bernadette became engaged it seemed that there was no room for him anymore. Well he would find a new best friend he thought to himself. It had worked in the past and that was how he had met Howard.

"Where's the best place to find a friend like myself?" Raj muttered to himself as he got off the floor and wiped away the remnants of any tears. The Comic Book store seemed an ideal place to start.

As he made his way to the Comic Book store Raj thought of all the times he'd been left out. At school in science he never had a fixed Lab Partner; no one wanted the loser who couldn't speak to girls. At College he was never wanted in a fraternity. At his first job he was always underestimated, no one gave him any good work to do. It wasn't until he started working at the university that he found his place in life, he found friends, a sense of belonging and now nothing. He really had to pull himself together before he reached the store. Happy thoughts were what he needed but none were coming.

The walk to the store was soon over and he heard the familiar tinkle of the bell alerting the world to his current position. Stuart looked up from the counter and gave a hesitant smile; he didn't normally see Raj alone, he was sure it was Halo night.

As Raj browsed aimlessly Stuart considered asking if he needed any help, before he could he was suddenly being handed a thick paperback book. "I hadn't got you down as an Avengers fan let alone Young Avengers," Stuart commented as Raj handed over the money.

"I'm not really but I wanted to start a fresh with a new series and as there haven't been many Young Avengers issues I thought I'd start there." Raj replied. It made sense to Stuart even if it was a peculiar choice of Comic Book.

"Here I was thinking you were a fan boy of Hulkling and Wiccan," Stuart joked as he handed him his change. Raj left the store feeling very confused but determined to find out what Stuart meant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be references to Young Avengers as that is my favourite comic book.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Big Bang Theory.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

He'd left the car at Leonard and Sheldon's and Priya would be spending the night, the roommate agreement had allowed him to know his sisters sleeping arrangements, so he decided to walk home. The streets were well lit and it wasn't too dark yet. The walk would afford him the opportunity to think, about what he didn't know but he needed the alone time.

As Raj neared his building he became excited about starting his comic book. Stuart's comment was going around his mind and he needed to know soon what it meant. Was it bad? Or good?

2 hours of solid reading later and Raj was finished with his book. A good purchase he felt. Now he knew what Stuart meant about Hulkling and Wiccan, they made a nice couple. However it did leave Raj wondering if Stuart was a fan boy. He'd have to ask him and see if they had anymore Young Avengers comic books.

Raj looked at the clock next to him and noted that it was 10 o'clock and decided to head to bed early. It was only as he was laying there trying to get the image of Wiccan and Hulkling out of his head that he realised he wouldn't be able to get to sleep soon, so he just lay there in the dark listening to his breathing and planning the day ahead.

First stop work second stop Comic Book store and he'd skip tea with the guy's.

Raj was addicted to his new comic book so decided to take it into work. In hindsight that might not have been the best idea as he got no work done at all that morning.

Lunchtime came so Raj grudgingly went to the canteen and took up his usual spot next to Howard.

"We missed you at Halo last night we were totally screwed without you there," Howard informed Raj.

"I had errands to run that's all," Raj said trying to defend him but just ended up sounding shifty, "stop grilling me." With that he left, his food barely touched.

"I was only making conversation," Howard grumbled but Raj was too far away to hear.

Raj spent the rest of the day hiding in his office and managed to get a surprising amount of work done. Eventually the time came to leave and Raj headed straight to the store. Upon arrival he headed straight for the till and demanded to know if there were any more Young Avengers comics. If Stuart was surprised or taken aback he didn't show it, he just calmly showed Raj to the shelf were they were kept and watch as Raj perused the shelves.

"What's wrong?" Stuart enquired.

"Oh nothing," Raj replied curtly.

"I know that look and tone of voice. Something is wrong and I'm betting it's your friends."

"Am I really that obvious?" Raj enquired.

"Only to someone who's been there before. You know what you need?" Raj shook his head. "A hot drink and a long chat. I'm not exactly comfortable with it but you can try me if you like."

"If you don't mind, that sounds nice."

"You can stay here until closing or come back later."

"I'll stay; you look like you could do with the company."

Raj headed over to the till where there was a spare chair and sat down. Stuart followed and quickly reshuffled the papers on his desk. Raj was sure he saw a drawing which looked like suspiciously like him but he couldn't be certain so he let it slide. Just sitting there watching the customers browse Raj felt more relaxed than he had in days, he was happy to sit in silence it was comfortable.

"Did you enjoy Young Avengers then?" Stuart politely enquired.

"Yeah it was good. I liked the different relationships between the characters. I'm slightly afraid to admit it but my favourite was Hulkling and Wiccan."

"I knew you'd be a fan boy."

"You're right I suppose I am. I was wondering are you also?"

"Me? Most definitely yes but that's not a conversation for now. Later when we're not at the store."

"Sure."

The time passed quickly with the two discussing a veritable cornucopia of subjects. Eventually it was closing time and Stuart showed Raj up to his flat above the store. The walls were covered in shelves full of comic books. Where there weren't shelves there were posters for films, all of which Raj had seen. Raj felt like a young boy entering a sweet shop armed with buckets of cash.

"You like what you see?" Stuart casually asked.

"Most definitely," Raj replied excitedly, not sure whether it was just the room he was referring to. After their conversation downstairs he was starting to see Stuart in a new light, not just a store owner but a potential friend, or more a small voice in the back of his head was saying. He'd seen the drawing; despite trying not to believe it it was there.

Hours passed and they talked about everything. Their childhood, their families, their hobbies, likes, dislikes. Raj was surprised to find out how much in common they had, and how much he wished to do this again. At some point they had order takeout and the remnants lay on the floor. Stuart didn't have a big enough table for two as he didn't normally have guests over and they found themselves on cushions on the floor. All in all it was a good evening and Raj didn't want it to stop, but stop it must they both had work the next day. They parted with assurances that they would do this again sometime and exchanged phone numbers with promises of phone calls.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don not own these characers, I only use them for my own amusment.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

That night Raj was tossing and turning in his bed unsure of when was best to call. If the next day would be too soon or not. He resolved himself to ask Priya the next morning for her advice.

"Priya?" Raj asked tentatively.

"What is it I'm in a bit of a hurry?" Priya said her hand on the door handle.

"How long should you wait before calling someone you've met?"

"What... Did you have a date last night? Is that where you were?" Priya enquired.

"No no no it wasn't a date just hanging out."

"Well if that's the case don't look so worried, ring her 2 days later and all will be fine."

Raj wanted to inform her that it wasn't a girl but she had sounded so excited at the prospect he hadn't the heart to let her down. He would cross that bridge when he came to it.

"So, I heard you had a not date last night," Leonard casually remarked as he sat down for lunch. Raj sighed inwardly; of course Priya would tell him.

"It's no big deal, just beer and takeaway," Raj replied, trying to match Leonards tone.

"No big deal! You hung out with a girl Raj."

"Hey no need to announce it to the world."

"Did I hear Raj and girl in the same sentence," Howard asked sliding into hi seat next to Raj, "nice one mate you deserve some action."

"It wasn't like that!" Raj yelled and stalked off again leaving his food untouched.

"What is his problem?" Raj heard Howard ask Leonard.

"I don't know" Leonard replied "I just don't know".

Raj spent the remainder of his day fuming in his office. He didn't know what to tell the guys. He hadn't been on a date yet when they called it that he felt things. Things he hadn't felt in a long time. Hope for one, acceptance for another. The guys thought he was cool for having a date and so what if it wasn't if the guys thought it was he could deal with it. A small voice in the back of his head was telling him he wanted it to be a date, but that couldn't be true, Stuart was a man, and Raj didn't go out with men.

Eventually time came to leave and Raj found he had completed even more work than the previous day; maybe conflicting emotions were good for work. Raj decided he would eat with everyone else tonight he did love vintage gaming night after all.

When Raj arrived Leonard was just about to go out to collect the Chinese takeout. "Same as usual?" Leonard enquired. Raj just nodded in reply, he didn't really need to speak.

As Raj entered he looked around relieved to find Sheldon and Howard in their usual places, no girls in sight. "Hey," Raj greeted them.

"Sup," Sheldon replied. He's trying to sound street again Raj inwardly sighed.

"Not much."

"So, you never told us about this non date you had last night. What was she like?" Howard casually asked.

"Not bad we spent the evening discussing comics."

"I think you mean comic books," Sheldon corrected. "Comics are feeble attempts at humour featuring talking babies and anthropomorphized pets found traditionally in the optimistically-named funny pages."

"Same difference," Raj said.

"I think you'll find not, in fact..."

"We don't care Sheldon." Howard cut over the top of Sheldon, leaving him fuming in the corner. "So did you do anything else?"

"No just talked." At that moment much to Raj's relief Leonard arrived with the takeaway.

The rest of the evening passed with no more mention of Raj's non date. In the middle of an argument of Superman's laundry routine, Raj's cell phone started ringing. Unknown caller the display read. "Hello" Raj answered tentatively. "Hi" came the reply from the other end, "It's Stuart."

"If you'll excuse me I need to take this outside," Raj told the guys who were staring at him perplexed. Raj never usually got phone calls that required privacy.

"So I was wondering if it was too early to call," Stuart said as soon as Raj was outside.

"No not at all. Do you want to meet up some time?"

"That would be great, how's tomorrow?" Raj could hear the nervousness of Stuart's voice.

"Sure what time?"

"6 o'clock at the store."

"See you then." Raj was sure Stuart would be able to tell the excitement from his voice but he didn't really care, he hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"Bye," and with that he hung up, a huge grin on his face as he turned round and entered the apartment. Nothing was going to get him down for the rest of the evening.

The next day couldn't come soon enough for Raj. It was 5 o'clock when Raj left, he didn't want to be in a rush but he didn't want to be hanging around too long. Raj rushed home and swiftly started to change, when he was overcome by an attack of nerves. Where were the paper bags when you needed them he thought as he struggled to get his breathing under control. "Calm down Raj," he chastised himself. Priya chose that time to enter the apartment. "Raj what's wrong?" she asked as she handed him a paper bag, "breathe into this."

"I'm... going ... out ... tonight," Raj managed between breathes.

"Oh but Raj that's wonderful, what's she like?"

"Nice, into comic books which is a plus and really fun to hang out with."

"You should bring her round some time if it becomes serious."

"It's really not like that."

"Sure it is. Now go and have fun." With that said Priya headed off to the kitchen to get some dinner.

Raj could see Stuart finishing off with a customer so he checked the shelves for some young avengers books. "Hey," Raj cried as he felt a sharp jab of fingers in his side, "you could scare a man half to death doing that."

"Well hello to you too," Stuart replied step back to give Raj some space. "Where do you want to go tonight?"

"I was hoping to catch the new Green Hornet movie. If that's alright with you?"

"Sure lets go," Stuart said, reaching for Raj's hand, thinking the better off it just as they were about to touch. "I need to look up the till and then we can go."

3 hours later and the boys stumbled out of the cinema. "That was brilliant," Stuart laughed, whilst Raj unsuccessfully tried to rein act Kato's karate moves. "Stop it, I can't breathe and people are staring."

"Let them stare, I'm amazing after all."

"You're dreadful," Stuart told Raj, "but absolutely hilarious, now shall we get something to eat?"

"How about the cheesecake factory, I've never been there on a Saturday."

"Sounds like a plan," Stuart enthused. "But what if you see someone you know, do you mind them knowing we're friends?"

"I don't if you don't," countered Raj.

"Let's go then."

Raj and Stuart managed to find a table in the restaurant unfortunately it was a couple's night so the lighting was low and romantic music was playing in the background. They were on the receiving end of some peculiar looks as they discussed the ins and outs of the movie they had just watched.

"It's nice that those two can be happy to be out together," Raj overheard one lady saying.

"I agree," her date replied.

Raj turned to Stuart with a questioning look. "Do we seem like a couple to you?"

"Only if you tilt your head and squint," Stuart replied secretly thinking how nice it would be to be one.

"Do you want to be one?" Raj questioned seeing the faraway look in Stuart's eye hat exactly matched his own thoughts.

"Well it's a bit strange but I don't mind giving it a go. I've had fun with you," Stuart said tentatively "I'm not sure how I feel right now about being intimate but we could have more dates."

"I'm not adverse to the idea if you are," Raj replied, "I'm not too keen on intimacy in general but I would like to have someone, you know a ..."

"Boyfriend," Stuart offered.

"I suppose but could we keep it secret for the time being, the guys don't even know I'm into well, guys."

"That's fine with me. I am a little weirded out by the idea." After a long pause Stuart asked, "Can I change my facebook status to 'it's complicated'?"

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll do the same, it lets people know we're not available and will explain why I keep missing halo night."

"Cool."

They continued to eat the rest of their meal in silence. As they left the restaurant Raj felt and overwhelming desire to take Stuarts hand, and it was nice when he did, a bit of human contact was always nice. "This is OK right?" Stuart just nodded and squeezed his hand in reply.

The end of the night came and Raj and Stuart had to part ways at Raj's apartment. After much deliberation Raj decided a goodbye hug would be acceptable so stepped up and took Stuart in his arms. "Goodnight" he mumbled against Stuart's neck.

"Goodnight" Stuart replied a little winded at the force of the hug. With that he turned and left.

When Stuart got back home he turned on his computer and went straight onto Facebook. Raj has updated his status came up on his home page. At the sight of that Stuart grinned and promptly took off to the bathroom for a cold shower, luckily raj hadn't noticed anything during their date, thank heavens he didn't wear his skinny jeans.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just this story line.

**A/N: In the TV series Raj is portrayed as being heterosexual, but there are the occasional lines that suggest otherwise. I'm emphasising those, e.g Leonards mothers comment about his and Howards friendship.**

**Thanks for reading and the review. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Raj slept peacefully that night and almost over slept if not for Priya banging around in the kitchen. He wanted to get some errands ran that day so he had set his alarm early. He assumed he slept through it as he was tired from the night before.

Raj suddenly sat up and banged his head against his wall. Wait, last night. Something about secret boyfriend, Stuart and Green Hornet. The night was very peculiar. He had a boyfriend kept repeating through his mind. "I have a boyfriend," Raj whispered, he needed to say it out loud for it to be true, "Oh no what will my parents think of this," he groaned to himself.

"Are you awake?" Priya called out.

"I am now thanks to your bashing of my pots."

"Someone sounds grumpy this morning."

"Just a late night."

Later that day Raj found himself bumping into Leonard and Sheldon in the Comic book store.

"I take it you had a good time last night," Leonard tried to say casually.

"What do you want Leonard? There's clearly something you want to ask." Raj said wearily with a feeling that he'd be saying that a lot today.

"I was just wondering if you've been on Facebook recently."

"You want to know about my relationship. Well like I put on Facebook it's complicated and I see no reason to elaborate."

"So are you going out again?"

"I haven't gotten round to asking yet, Raj said curtly and headed for the till where it was clear Stuart had overheard the conversation.

"They're going to have to find out some time. Sooner rather than later as they say." Stuart whispered.

"I know but I'm inclined to go for later. Anyway I came here to ask if you were busy tonight not be grilled by Leonard."

"He hardly grilled you and no I'm not busy. What do you have in mind?"

"A restaurant?" Raj suggested tentatively.

"Cool, meet me here at 6?"

"Sure see you then. Oh have you got something I might like to buy otherwise it looks suspicious, me coming in here and not buying anything."

"Here, on the house but don't let anyone know." Stuart replied handing over a drawing he'd been doing. Raj looked down and saw that it was himself."

"This is incredible." Raj remarked, stunned by the accuracy.

"Well, I've been working on it for awhile now."

"Really," Raj said, a warm feeling spreading through his heart. Clearly Stuart had liked him for some time.

"Why didn't you say earlier?"

"I didn't think you'd care," Stuart admitted quietly.

"Well I do and I'll show this evening." With that said Raj left Stuart pondering what he could mean.

To say that Raj was nervous about his date was an understatement. He was terrified. Not only was he going to make this date brilliant for Stuart but he was contemplating outing them, so long as Stuart didn't mind.

Half five came and Raj left his apartment and decided to walk to the comic book store, it would take half an hour and he needed to clear his head.

"Hi," Raj said as he walked through the door.

"Hey yourself, you look good tonight." Stuart remarked quietly trying not to let the remaining customer overhear. "Let me finish off here and we'll leave."

Five minutes later and Stuart was locking the store up and following Raj to the main street. "Where are we going?" Stuart enquired.

"If you don't mind after seeing the drawing I felt that it would be nice to go somewhere more public today." Raj said shyly.

"The drawing?" Stuart asked confused.

"You clearly spent time on it, so you must have liked me for a while and I'm making you suppress those feelings still and I want to do something nice for you and grand to show my affection and you know I want people to know how happy I am," Raj rambled without taking a breath.

"Hey, slow down, it's not a speaking race. Whatever one of those is." Stuart told Raj. "Now to your jumble of statements. Yes I have liked you a long time, I would like people to know about us but only if you're comfortable with it, being in public is fine with me, I don't need grand gestures and I am also very happy."

"So somewhere public?"

"Sure, where did you have in mind?"

A thirty minute walk later, it would have been ten if they hadn't walked so slowly, and they arrived again at the cheesecake factory.

"I thought it would be nice to come out at the site of our first date." Raj informed Stuart.

"We could make it a tradition. Cheesecake factory for dates."

"How about we give ourselves more freedom and not say that." Raj suggested

"Sure thing."

As they entered Raj remembered that both Penny and Bernadette were working that night. Impulsively Raj took Stuarts hand and waited to be seated. There was a slight queue so Raj and Stuart just waited patiently trying to ignore the looks people were giving to their interlocked hands. If they noticed or cared they didn't show it and just kept staring into space.

"Hey Raj," Penny greeted cheerily "what are you doing here tonight it's not your normal night."

"He's here with me," Stuart said from behind Raj.

"Oh, hi Stuart. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. Can we have a table for two please?"

"Follow me."

Once Raj and Stuart had sat down Penny gave them each a menu and went off to get Raj a grasshopper so that he could order.

"Can I have a meat feast pizza with no meat? I've taken up the Hindu faith again." Raj asked.

"Sure and what can I get you Stuart?"

"Same as Raj but with the meat."

"Coming right up" Penny said leaving them.

A few minutes later and the pizzas arrived.

"This is brilliant," Stuart exclaimed happily.

"I'm guessing you don't eat here very often."

"No, but I think I should start coming."

Three hours later and Raj and Stuart were forced to leave the restaurant as their table was needed for a reservation. As they were leaving they passed Leonard and Priya in the doorway of the restaurant. "What are you doing here?" Leonard asked, surprised to see the two of them out together.

"We came for a meal."

"Together?" Priya enquired sceptically.

"Yes," Raj replied lifting up his hand to scratch his nose, conveniently showing his and Stuarts linked hands. "Well we better be off now. See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know if this is going to quickly or slowly.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in big bang theory.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

A week passed and neither Leonard nor Priya had mentioned anything about Raj and Stuarts date. They of course had discussed it with each other but neither had the courage to ask Raj or Stuart about it.

"I should discuss this 'relationship' with Raj, Priya casually mentioned one evening over dinner with Leonard.

"Well why haven't you?"

"I don't want to spoil it, he seems so happy." Priya explained.

"You're right there." Leonard sighed. "It's a little strange; I didn't know he was into men."

"He isn't, I guess it's just Stuart."

A month passed after that conversation and finally Raj was comfortable enough to talk to Priya about him and Stuart. He decided sooner rather than later would be better, so that morning he got up early to ensure he wouldn't miss Priya on her way out.

"Hey, you're up rather early. Something you want to discuss?" Priya enquired upon seeing Raj seated on the sofa.

"I need to talk to you about me and Stuart."

"Go ahead you know I support all your decisions."

"Thanks. Well I'm stuck. I really like him but I don't know what to do about it. We go out in public, he's acknowledged that he's my boyfriend albeit not on facebook, and we've been physical."

"Too much info there, but you're happy?"

"Yes very, but it's been almost two months now, what's the next step. Only you and Leonard know out of our friends."

"OK here's my advice, and you can take it or leave it. Tell him how you feel and hold a party for your two month anniversary, then you can tell all your friends, but ask him about it first."

"Thanks, that was good advice." Raj said gratefully.

"You sound surprised."

"Stuart?" Raj said tentatively.

"Yes," Stuart replied sitting up from his lying position on the sofa, removing his head from Raj's lap.

"Hey you don't have to move." As Stuart laying back down, Raj began stroking his hair absentmindedly. "How would you feel about having a small gathering for our two month anniversary?"

"That sounds good, who would be coming?"

"My sister and friends, and anyone you want to invite. I want people to know about us."

"I'm ready for your friends to know but are you? They might think differently of you."

"I know, I know but," Raj hesitated for a moment, "I, well, I."

"Spit it out, your selective mutism covers women not me."

"Well the thing is and I don't know if it's too early to say this, and I'm really happy and I don't want to mess things up it's just that."

"You're rambling; say what you want to say."

"I love you," Raj finally whispered.

"Was that all? I love you too and I want everyone to know. So let's have this party tell your friends and then we can go on triple dates and you will not be left out."

"Thank you. I'm so relieved to tell you that."

"Hey you can tell me anything. I love you and that's what matters." Raj bent down to kiss Stuart and effectively ended the conversation.

Two days later and Raj had to invite his friends to the party; it was now that he had to tell the truth or come up with a pretty convincing lie. Penny had refrained from eating with them that day as she had been informed by Priya that Raj had to talk to the guys about something important and was she free next Saturday.

"I'm assuming no one has plans next Saturday," Raj opened with.

"No, way do you want to know buddy." Howard asked.

"I'm holding a party and I would like you to come."

"A party? What sort of party," Sheldon enquired, "I call flash if it is fancy dress."

"No Sheldon it's not fancy dress it's a formal occasion."

"Formal?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah come in suits, Priya and Bernadette are of course invited as well."

"What's it for Raj?" Howard asked confused as to why his friend would be having a formal party.

"It's my two month anniversary on Saturday and my partner wants to meet you," Raj casually explained, leaving out the gender of said partner.

"You've been hiding a girlfriend from us?" Howard asked shocked at the news.

"Well I didn't know if it was serious and I didn't want you mocking me if it went wrong."

"Hey, we wouldn't mock you Raj," Leonard informed him.

"Thanks."

"Raj can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" Leonard asked standing up. Raj got up to follow him curious to what Leonard wanted to say.

Once they were out of earshot of Sheldon and Howard Leonard asked, "When you said partner you didn't mean a female did you?"

"No Leonard I didn't."

"Well, can I ask is it Stuart?"

"You remember. Yes it is."

"Are you sure about this? Are you happy? You do know people will talk and be uncomfortable around you?"

"Yes I do but so long as I have Stuart I can cope and I know I have Priya and I hope you."

"I'm fine with it but what about you're other friends?"

"Do you mean Howard?"

"Yes."

"He'll be fine I know we were close but he won't think I was trying to come onto him. I mean yes we saw each other naked in the arctic but that was for warmth, nothing more."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Now I'm going to enjoy the rest of my food and then go and prepare a party."

Saturday came and Raj was full of nervous energy, he'd yelled at everyone who was trying to help and only Stuart could calm him down. The aforementioned helpers were Leonard and Priya as they were the only ones who knew, other than Penny. Fortunately for Raj Stuart was understanding about Raj not telling the others and didn't mind it being a surprise for them.

Eventually their guests arrived, Howard and Bernadette arriving first, then Penny and Sheldon, Penny having to give him a lift as Leonard was already there, she'd promised him a comic book if he didn't complain about the check engine light. The surprise was when a few of the people Raj had seen at the comic book store arrived.

"You invited your customers."

"Friends Raj friends." Stuart corrected, "I do have a few of those. I wasn't completely lonely before I met you."

"Fair enough now go and mingle before the big announcement."

As Stuart left him Raj took a mouthful of the beer he had with him and hoped nothing would go wrong. Over in the corner Raj could see Penny talking to Stuart.

"Are you ready for this?" Penny enquired politely.

"I am and I think Raj is too."

"Good, that's good." Penny enthused. "Well I'm going to go find Raj, see how he is and if he can talk to me."

"Sure."

"Hey Stuart," Stuart heard someone say. Turning round he saw that it was Howard.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good. I didn't know you and Raj were friends. Do you know when his friend is coming?" The way Howard said friend made Stuart a little on edge.

"Yeah, we got talking at the store and bonded over Young Avengers." Stuart explained, casually ignoring Howard's question.

"I didn't know Raj liked Young avengers," Howard said.

"Young Avengers is an abomination, a rip off of the original Avengers, which made no sense in the first place. Why would the world need so many superheroes, when one will do?" A voice exclaimed from behind Stuart.

"Young Avengers is not an abomination, it's a one of a kind comic book that shows off the eagerness of youth and the Avengers team show how team work is important and sends a good message out to its readers." Stuart countered as Sheldon came into view.

"As a comic book store owner you should know what makes a good comic book, and Young Avengers is not one."

"Is Sheldon annoying you Stuart?" Stuart heard a familiar voice say.

"Yes he is Raj but don't worry we're having a friendly debate about Young Avengers."

"I'm with Stuart on the view of Avengers Sheldon. Now if you would like to gather round I have an announcement to make." Raj turned to leave picking up his glass and tapping it gently to get everyone's attention, turning to his small audience Raj began his speech.

"As you all know this is an anniversary party and some of you may be wondering, where is the lucky lady. Well this is the reason I held the party. Please don't judge me, Priya and Leonard haven't neither has Penny so no one else should either. I would like you all to meet my partner." Raj paused for a moment, his eyes wandering around the room. Upon seeing Priya's smile and Leonards thumbs up Raj continued. "My partner who you will all know from the comic book store, Stuart. I know some of you will be shocked others may be thinking 'but Raj you're not gay, you like women' and I'm not Stuart is an exception, he's like no one else I've ever met." Raj didn't know what the reaction would be but of all the scenarios that he had come up with cheers and clapping were not exactly one. He liked it though, the acceptance, the relief the washed through him was overwhelming and only Stuarts hand clasped in his was stopping him from fainting.

"Raj," he heard someone say, "Raj buddy can you hear me."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" It was Howard who was trying to get a response from Raj.

"I was scared you would judge me."

"You really thought I would. You're happy I don't care who it's with. Yes I'm a little weirded out and surprised but judge you, never." To say Howard was surprised when Raj almost knocked him over with the force of his hug was an understatement, he didn't know Raj was strong enough.

"Thank you," Raj said quietly, "Thank you."

Once his big announcement was over Raj found that he could relax, however after all the congratulations from people and having the same conversation many times Raj started to become tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Stuart was now well accustomed to telling how Raj felt and quickly ushered everyone out of the apartment, barely listening to the praise he was receiving of the party, and ordered Raj to go to sleep. Once Raj was in his room Stuart collapsed onto the Sofa as Priya came over to talk.

"Tonight went well."

"Yes it did. It's a relief that people know now. We don't have to hide or pretend." Stuart told her.

"Anyway, I'll let you get some sleep and I'll see you and Raj in the morning."

"Goodnight."

"Sleep well Stuart and we'll clean this up tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi, everything may seem fine at the moment but not everyone may be as tolerant as they seem. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Big Bang Theory.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The next morning Raj woke up with a smile on his face. Last night had gone better than he expected and everyone seemed alright with Stuart. He knew they liked him. He was mainly relieved that everyone knew; he just needed to make sure everyone was fine. Raj rolled over expecting to find a body next to him but ended up rolling off the side of his bed. Stuart was never normally up this early if he could help it so where was he now. Raj heaved himself of the floor and went into the living room in search of Stuart and some food would be nice. What he didn't expect to find was Priya, Leonard and Stuart all tidying up the room discussing animatedly about, Raj assumed from the gestures, the party last night.

"Morning Raj," Stuart greeted him coming over and kissing him lightly, "Sleep well?"

"Yes thanks. You're up early."

"Well I wanted to get an early start on the cleaning and found that Priya and Leonard had beaten me to it."

"I live here now and I'd like a clean apartment." Priya said.

"Yes, that is true, but this early."

"It's ten o'clock," Leonard informed him.

"Already, that's half the morning gone."

"You looked so sweet asleep I decided to leave you and let you stay in bed longer."

"Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to get dressed, and then check that Howard got home safely last night. He seemed to drink quite a bit."

An hour later and Raj arrived at where Howard lived. Knocking on the door he waited for the inevitable shouting match to occur.

"There's someone at the door."

"I know ma, I'm not deaf."

"Well answer it I'm busy."

"I'm busy too."

"I'm in the bath, so you'll have to get it."

"I didn't need to know that."

Clearly Howard had arrived home Raj thought to himself.

"Oh, hi Raj come on in," Howard said stepping aside.

"Is that one of your friends? Do their parents know there here?"

"I'm an adult now ma, my friends don't need their parents' permission." Howard turned to Raj and said "Sorry about that. Go on upstairs I'll be along in a minute." As Raj headed to Howards room what he didn't see was Howard's slight look of panic.

The silence in the room was becoming uncomfortable, neither knowing exactly how to start the conversation. "So," Howard ventured, "you and Stuart. Not what I was expecting."

"No, I'm sure it wasn't. You are OK with it aren't you?"

"Sure, sure, it's no problem," Howard replied his voice rising slightly, the way it did when he wasn't quite telling the truth.

"You're lying Howard. You know I can tell."

"I'm not lying." Howard replied a little too breezily. "I can't pretend I'm not a little weirded out, it's a little complicated, that's all."

"Complicated for whom Howard. I'm the one dating a dude. You're supposed to be the supportive friend."

"I just want you to be happy and make sure this isn't just some passing phase you're going through. I mean you've never been with a guy before, have you?"

"No I haven't and it's not some passing phase," Raj replied his voice raising in volume, "I'm happy with Stuart, and if you can't deal with it fine, but Stuarts a wonderful man, please get to know him before you make any other judgements about my happiness." Raj was shouting at this point.

"Hey I'm not judging me. You're taking what I'm saying right out of context. If you want me to get to know Stuart I will. Why don't the two of you come with me and Bernadette to the roller disco next weekend, we'll make it a double date."

"OK. If you're sure. Sorry about the shouting I'm just a bit weirded out about the situation as well, but I love Stuart and that's all that really matters." Raj apologised. "Now I better get back and tell Stuart about our plans, I'm sure he'll be delighted."

"See you Raj."

On the way back to his apartment Raj collected his thoughts together. Of all his friends it was Howard who was uncomfortable with him; even Sheldon was fine with it. A bit bemused as he deemed finding a partner to be used for procreation of the species, not for anything else, but he'd accepted it. Clearly Howard hadn't, although maybe after their double date he would come round to the idea of Raj and Stuart being together.

"Anyone here," Raj called out as he entered his apartment.

"I'm in the bathroom," Stuart called out to him.

"I hope you haven't got any plans for next weekend as Howard has invited us to the roller disco with him and Bernadette so that he can get to know you better."

"Sounds interesting," Stuart hesitated before the word interesting not sure if that was the right word.

"Yes, he wants to make sure I'm happy."

"That's nice, I suppose."

"Well. We'll find out next weekend."

Before Raj knew it it was the Saturday and the roller disco would be that evening. He'd had a slight argument with Stuart the night before about what they would be wearing. Stuart thought Raj's outfit was a bit over the top and Raj accused Stuarts of being plain and boring. They came to a compromise in the end that Raj would wear a plainer t-shirt with the gold spandex trousers and Stuart would wear normal trousers but Raj's t-shirt again gold in colour but this one made of stretch cotton, so that it hugged Stuart's lanky figure.

At six o'clock Raj and Stuart made their way out to Stuart's car and headed off to the roller disco. On the way Raj started to worry about what Howard would make of Stuart. Yes they'd met at the comic book store but they never spent any time together.

They arrived at the disco with five minutes to spare before it started, as they got out of the car Howard and Bernadette arrived, both dressed in blue, Howard's outfit however was tighter than Bernadette's.

As the music started up Raj turned to Stuart and asked "are you ready for this?"

"I think so. I'm not great at roller skating." Stuart admitted.

"Don't worry I'll hold you up." Raj reassured him.

"Let's go then. Howard and Bernadette have already gone in."

Stuart had to admit that despite the falling it was rather fun but he had to admit that the stares he and Raj were getting were rather annoying and off putting. Although some of the looks were probably watch Raj as he twirled around losing himself in the music. Stuart was content to watch Raj all night but he wanted Stuart to join in.

"Come on into the middle, you can't hold onto the edge all night." Raj shouted to Stuart coming to him from the centre.

"You might be able to dance but I don't have the coordination, I fall if I move away."

"Come on," Raj encouraged pulling Stuart away from the side. "At least give it a try, here cross your arms over and hold my hands. I'm going to swing you round Ok." Stuart just nodded and did as he was told. "Now as I spin you look only at me otherwise you'll become dizzy and definitely fall over." As Raj stated to spin them Stuart could see everything else around them starting to blur, it was a peculiar sensation, the spinning. Stuart didn't want it to stop but eventually they had to.

"That was brilliant," Stuart exclaimed.

"Told you it would be alright away from the edge."

"Can we do it again?" Stuart asked.

"Yes but later."

Eventually the night finished and everyone agreed that they had to go out again some time.

"It was nice getting to know you Stuart," Howard said to him as they were leaving.

"You too," Stuart replied politely.

"See you," Raj called out as he unlocked the car.

"Bye," Bernadette called out.

Raj turned to Stuart once they were in the car. "That went well. Howard likes you, I can tell."

"He's a nice guy. A little creepy but mostly harmless."

"I'm glad you think so. Let's go home."

"Yours or mine?" Stuart enquired.

"Priya's at mine, so yours."

"Sure."

"Do you have Bridget Jones' diary."

"I think so."

"Great let's go."

End of Part 1

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The bridget Jones' diary is a reference to Season 4 Episode 13 The Love Car Displacement.**

**I'm going to write a sequel to this as a different story or keep with this one but I'm busy with exams so it may take a while.**

**Thanks to those of you who stuck with it so far and thank you to those of you who reviewed.**


End file.
